Storm of Shadow
by Wicked Guardian
Summary: You're not human.' Kaoru watched, stupified, as wings spurted from his back. Turning to her, his amber eyes gleamed. 'No, and neither are you, little girl.' Kaoru never expected her heart to be taken again, but this man had managed to steal it in a flash.
1. Chapter 1

Read, be happy. Review, and make me happy as well. That's a fair deal, right?

-

Storm of Shadow

_**Prologue**_

_**-**_

Kaoru was crouched in the dark corner of her room. Her hair was loose, tumbling around her shoulders in a mass of dark silk. Her face was contorted in anger and in sadness. Tears of frustration turned into tears of grief as she pounded on the wooden floor with her fist. How could he _lie_ to her like that? After all the time he was with her, how _could _he?

The twenty year old's sobs were plainly audible as she lifted herself up slowly from the floor. She stumbled over to her night table, picking up a picture she had come to despise in such a short time. She gazed at the picture with sightless eyes. The white hair, the turquoise eyes she knew well were rapidly becoming her most hated memory. She looked away from the picture and to the side, trying to suppress the pain that was filling her. After a moment, she turned her head towards the picture and glared at the subject. Then, with all her might, she threw it, breathing heavily as she heard the glass shatter and drop to the floor.

She stood stock still for a few moments, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to calm her tears. She jumped when there was someone pounding on her door.

"Kaoru, is everything alright in there?" Kaoru heard Misao's voice through the wood.

"I'm fine." Kaoru's voice cracked in anger. She hadn't meant for anyone to come running. Her head whipped towards the door as she heard the knob turn. She had forgotten to lock it when she stormed into her apartment. It was probably obvious to her best friend that something was terribly wrong.

And even if the door was locked, that wouldn't stop her.

Kaoru quickly dabbed at her eyes, even though she knew it was a useless attempt to hide her pain. She felt a hand grab hold of her wrist. "Kaoru? What happened?"

The said girl faced her best friend's usually joyous eyes. But this time, they weren't joyous. They looked alert, worried, and anxious. Kaoru opened her mouth to say something, to calm the girl down, but her face crumpled in fury and the tears started flowing again. She shook her head, stomping on the floor loudly.

"Kaoru, what _happened_?"

Kaoru's short breaths were painfully obvious in her ears. "Enishi," her voice was strained. "I saw him..."

The girl watched through blurry vision as Misao's look changed to anger. "Saw him _what_?"

"I went to his house after work... I th-thought it would be nice to see him earlier then we planned on seeing each other... I used the spare key he gave me," Kaoru's voice turned into a whisper. "I saw them... th-they were on the couch, him and some slut!" Her voice rose in pitch as the anger from earlier filled her. She looked at Misao, silently pleading for her to get the full message. She didn't want to say it.

Misao stiffened. "The asshole... I can't believe him!"

Kaoru shook her head. "He didn't know I was there..." her words died down and she watched as the small woman walked into her kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a knife. I left my weapons in my apartment. I don't want to go get them. It will take too long." She came back with a knife in her hand. "I'm going to kill that sonuvabitch."

Kaoru stopped her. She knew the hyper girl would do it, too. Her line of work had taught it. "No, don't." Kaoru's wide eyes started to swirl with silver. Her pupils contracted as she wrenched Misao's grip off the handle of the knife carefully. Old markings started glowing on her wrists. Her tears had slowed a few moments before. Only think of the anger. "Let him be... I'll end whatever it was between us. The only thing you could do for me is to make sure everything from him is thrown out of my apartment."

"Thrown out and burned," Misao corrected more for her own sake then Kaoru's.

Kaoru smiled sadly. "I'll be back later. I have to go take care of some business." She turned walked over to the table to set the knife on. Then she stalked out of the apartment after saying goodbye to the already working girl. Silently she walked out of the building, feeling like walking rather then driving to the bastard's house. Fury filled her eyes. Damn Enishi for doing this to her. _Damn _him.

She was caught up in her problems that she failed to notice the man who was rounding the corner the same time she was. Her fast pacing caused her shoulder to crash with his, making her stumble forward with surprise. Before she could hit the filthy ground, a hand shot out and grabbed the back of her black jacket.

"Careful."

Kaoru turned her eyes to the source of the deep voice. The man took his hand away from her jacket and glared at her when she met his eyes. Kaoru's own eyes widened at the brilliant amber sparking up from their depths. His hair was dark red in color, similar to the color of blood. He was short, but taller then her by a few inches. He looked like he was in his early twenties, the black clothing making him look perfect. His mouth quirked up into a smirk when he caught her checking him out. She glared, the deep silver in her gaze glowing. His eyes widened in return, but his grin didn't falter. "Not human, are you?"

"Fuck you," she spat at him. Her eyes bled defiance. Beautiful.

"Now now, no need to be so hostile." The amber in Kenshin's eyes glowed back as he playfully glared again. His humor faltered when her eyes glowed even brighter and her skin started glowing. He hasn't felt anyone this strong before. He examined her features more carefully. She was indeed beautiful, but her eyes were puffy and red, tall tale signs that she had been crying. Her presence screamed anger. She was truly captivating, that much he could say already. He frowned then. Before he could say anything else though, she stormed off. He watched as she ran off, not carrying out the urge to follow her. Her body's movements demanded kill.

This girl managed to interest him enough, and that didn't happen at all with anyone.

_We will meet again; I'll make sure of it._

He winced as he felt ripples through the skin on his back. He needed to get home to set his wings free. Hurriedly, he walked home, somewhat enraged thoughts running through his head about a little bluish–silver eyed female.

-

**Ahh. The first thing I've written that isn't school related in a long time. I'm about to fall over dead from being so tired... heh... lack of sleep. My mind is running a mile a minute 24/7. Meaning, I've thought of a bunch of ideas, wrote them down on a piece of paper, but haven't actually written anything related to a story. I've started a story for my writing fiction class in school... I was thinking of posting that on here. All I need to do is twist a few things around and add a few scenes I'm not able to write in school. They were either too gory or to... err... sexual. Just stuff like that. P**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter 2 of my story is taken a week after the prologue. Just get over it and read.**

-

Storm of Shadow

_**Chapter Two**_

_**-**_

Kenshin stretched his wings tiredly, allowing the last moments with his wings out to be relaxing. He ignored the blood that had splattered earlier from setting his wings free, and ignored the presence he had come to recognize.

"Someday you're going to have to explain those blood stains here if you ever sell this house, Ken."

The red-head turned slowly to see a figure standing near the corner. He glared at the shape. "Funny how magic works, isn't it, Megumi?" The woman rolled her eyes and turned towards the kitchen. Kenshin's wings twitched. "But then again, you know so little… Why are you here?"

"To tell you something," Megumi replied easily, ignoring his comment. When she turned back around, she had a little green pouch clutched into her hand. She murmured one word, and the blood that had been splattered on the floor turned black and transformed into smoke. Kenshin watched with distaste as the floor was cleaned in a matter of seconds.

"Little witch," Kenshin muttered. Megumi scoffed and flipped her long hair.

_You're one to talk, stupid Vathrion, _she thought irritably.

"Tell me your purpose for being here."

The fox lady sighed. "Exactly a week ago there had been an incident with one of the near by houses. Its owner is, or was, Yukishiro Enishi. One side of the house was burned down, while the other side was completely untouched, except for things thrown across the floor. After they've put out the fire, they also found scorched remains of a once… full body. Enishi was nowhere to be found. There was a woman found unconscious on the ground next to the side of the house. She was taken under my care." She stopped there, taking a break and letting the Vathrion process the information.

Kenshin was silent for a long moment. "What is your reason for telling me this, Megumi?"

"My reason for telling you this is because I know you have connections with Yukishiro," she snapped. She calmed down the next moment and stared thoughtfully to the side. "Also, the girl that I've taken into my care... she doesn't talk... when she's awake. But when I check her and she's sleeping, it seems as if she has nightmares." Her voice was soft, but then it took on an irate tone. "Sometimes she mutters about blood red hair and glowing eyes. Something that is not _human_." She then glared pointedly at Kenshin. "Where were you a week ago from now?"

Kenshin's eyes widened. Megumi only saw a blur of red and black then Kenshin was in front of her, nails lightly scraping against the skin of her throat. "What does this girl look like?"

"_Fuck you," she spat at him. Her eyes bled defiance. Beautiful._

"Step back and I will tell you," Megumi said quietly, getting Kenshin to do as she told. She gingerly rubbed her throat. She looked him in the eye and noted that his eyes had turned completely black. "She's short, in her early twenties. Long black hair, pale skin, slender..."

"Her eyes, what is the color of her eyes?" Still, his eyes were like black holes.

Megumi lifted a brow. "Blue..." She started as the predatory smile etched its way across his face. "Wha-"

"Take me there," he demanded. "Take me to the hospital and let me see this girl."

Megumi stared and crossed her arms. She should let him see her. He was far more observant then any detective, and far more knowledgeable then anyone she knew. After a minute, she nodded towards his wings. "If I'm going to let you see the tanuki girl you have to look _almost _normal... either she will be scared or curious regarding your appearance, I'm not sure. Whatever it is, do not make a big deal out of _anything_."

Kenshin has never been more confused in his whole life as a Vathrion. And what he was feeling was beyond angry. His nose wrinkled a bit in distaste and Megumi rolled her eyes.

"It's a hospital. Get used to the smell, spoiled baby."

The redhead glared daggers. "You're lucky you're useful for information and aid. Otherwise, you'd be in pieces."

One of the patients passing by stiffened for a minute, and then continued to walk with their doctor.

"Hah," Megumi huffed. They arrived at her patient's door. "Ahh. Wait here for a minute while I go in and check on her."

Kenshin waited…

"Excuse me, sir," a sure voice spoke. Kenshin quietly turned his head towards the source.

It was a young girl. Short in height, long, braided hair, and casual clothing a visitor would wear.

Her green gaze was questioning. "Who are you?"

Kenshin arched a brow. "Where do you-"

The door in front of him opened. "She is sleeping right now. I'll let you take a look at her file…" Megumi's words died down as she noticed the girl. She smiled professionally. "May I help you?"

"I'm Kaoru's sister… the nurse at the reception desk said I could see her. May I go in?"

Megumi's smile dropped a little… "I'm sorry, but she's asleep at the moment. I'll have to ask you to visit tomorrow."

The young girl's eyes sparked for a second, but she nodded, and started walking. Posture confident, she turned to glance at Kenshin one last time and disappeared into the elevator.

Kenshin looked back at Megumi and noticed the document in her hand. "May I go in?"

The doctor nodded, handing him the document then leading him into the small hospital room.

Kenshin was relieved that the lights in the room were dim. The room smelt faintly of jasmine, mixed with… well, the usual hospital smell. The walls were made with those cheap, bright wallpapers of vibrant colors on white paper. The window blinds were closed.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the bed and towered over the sleeping figure. Her side profile shown to him, her ebony locks spread around her head. She seemed almost peaceful in her sleep, but anyone with sense could tell something was wrong. Her fine eyebrows were tucked together in an almost unseeing manner, and her full lips tilted at the edges. Eyes drifting over her face, he noticed a mark under her ear. Lifting curious fingers, he attempted to lift her hair to see the rest of it.

"Don't touch her," Megumi snapped not harshly, but in warning. "I don't want her to wake up."

It was enough for Kenshin. "This is the one," he murmured, catching Megumi's attention. "Her name is Kaoru?" At least that's what the visitor obviously called her.

"Everything's in the file I gave you," she replied.

Opening the manila folder, he read:

_Name: Kamiya, Kaoru_

_Age: 20_

_Sex: Female_

Skimming over her normal information, he slowed down as he reached the status of the patient.

_Injuries: Bruises around waist and neck. Burn marks along right thigh. Cuts scattered across stomach. _

Kenshin paused, looking up at the witch doctor. "She is a magical being. I found that out when I ran into her. May I see her injuries?"

She knew what he meant. Megumi looked uncertain, but she couldn't deny him. He was one of the rare few that had the power to look at magical harm. Besides, she knew more about humans then the supernatural world because she was born human. She has never come across magical injuries. It was a human hospital, after all. "Only the ones on her neck and thigh. Here," she walked over to the bed. "I'll help…"

Megumi lifted a slender hand over the girl's closed eyes. "This'll put her into a deeper sleep…" She had done this often to people during surgeries and other important matters, so she was a professional. And in this case, it was an important matter.

Megumi lifted the white blanket carefully, as to not wake the girl up. "I'll only show you the injuries first, and then you can check for others. And remember, it's a sin to look at a woman while she's asleep. Do not wonder or I will turn your eyes to ashes," she warned.

Kenshin nodded, then tensed slightly as the girl turned her head to the other side, still asleep.

Megumi got Kenshin's attention again as she pointed to Kaoru's neck, to the dark marks planted on her skin. "The signs of someone choking her, as you know."

Kenshin's eyes sparked with disgust, but he remained silent. Watching as Megumi pulled the blanket down to further reveal the girl's gown clad form.

"I've noticed," Megumi said, "that these burn marks are not from the fire that went on in the house." While she was talking, she slowly lifted the girl's right leg slowly, moving the hospital gown out from under her leg. Kenshin's eyes widened slightly as her thigh was revealed. And no, it wasn't his hormones.

It was the fact that those burn marks that Megumi had placed into the file were perfect, round circles. He counted six of them, in different sizes. Third degree burn.

"There are lots of things that could have done this." Megumi's voice was low. "But my best guess was that someone had put hot iron to her skin. Or…"

"Someone used magic," Kenshin concluded, his words strained. Only few magical beings could harm their prey physically with visible signs. And those who were capable at least had enough common sense not to use it. But if the burns were magically caused, then this person was very, very clumsy.

Megumi kept the blanket where it was. "You can find out."

Kenshin placed the file on the little table next to the bed and went to shut off the lights. He then went back to the bed. Eyes turning to black, he lifted his hand over the girls face. Hand still hovering, he drew it across her body. The redhead felt his magic seep into the girl's skin. This would let him see any other harm done to her form. For the doctor's sake, he lowered his shield for her to see what he could see, to look through his eyes.

Once he was done, both pairs of eyes blinked, and then widened a great amount.

Her body showed a shocking amount of blue light. The strongest points were around her eyes, trailing in an ancient looking design down her shoulders and ending at her wrists. There were parts on her body that were glowing a dark turquoise or magenta, a stark contrast to her innocent blue glow.

"What is this?" Megumi asked in awe. She had never seen this sort of thing before, and she was absolutely fascinated.

"Supernatural energy," he replied, examining Kaoru's form. "The blue light is her amount of energy. The brightest points indicate that she's either very powerful, or the heir to something important."

Megumi lifted her wrist. "Can I?"

Kenshin looked at her and nodded. "You can, it wouldn't hurt you. Her energy is too pure."

The witch doctor lightly feathered her fingertips over the dreamer's cheek, and immediately she felt warmth seep into her fingers. She drew back. "Her energy is warm…"

"I would guess so," Kenshin replied. Examining her form for a moment, he spoke up again. "The spots that have different colored energy also have different feels to them. But they are from another person. The people who've inflicted her supernatural wounds," he explained. "The amount of brightness determines how bad they had been hurt. An example is the spot where the unusual burns marks are."

Megumi swung her eyes to the girl's thigh. Each circle glowed a dark turquoise, where on other parts of her body had none. "So whoever did this to her could inflict physical damage with his magic," she stated the question. Her companion nodded. The doctor slowly moved her hand over the girl's thigh, feeling the energy. It was cold. Megumi felt her fingers freezing up. But instead of removing her hand, she kept it there. She was drawn to the feeling. She could feel the frigid feeling course up to her wrist slowly…

Kenshin grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. "Hey!"

"Do not," he snapped. "keep your arm there. During this spell you are vulnerable to the energy's impact. That's how it is. _Do not _mingle in another's energy, unless you want to die!" He let go of her wrist.

Megumi was silent in her shock.

Kenshin ignored her and went back to examining. There were only two spots the girl had in magical error. There was the turquoise on her thigh, then the magenta over the top of her head. "Whoever has the magenta energy inflicted something on this girl's mental state, but I'm not sure. Magic is usually internal."

Megumi had recovered. "Had she spoken to you when you ran into her?"

"Only two words." Kenshin's eyes lit in some secret amusement, but Megumi ignored him.

"Ah." If she had spoken before, then obviously something was wrong with her mentality.

"You can feel the energy."

Megumi nodded. She moved by Kenshin who was watching her intently. Moving her fingers over the pink energy, she gasped and immediately drew back.

"It feels like needles," she told him. Slow, she ran her hand over the blue again. "Warm," she murmured. "Then cold." She pointed over to the glowing turquoise.

"Thank you," he murmured before reversing the spell. They stood for a while, staring at the young dreamer.

"Tell me," Megumi's voice invaded the Vathrion's thoughts. "Why didn't you feel the energy?"

There was a long pause. He moved so his bangs covered his eyes and his hand clutched the rail on the side of the bed. "During this spell, I have the ability to taint the energy of those who are pure."

Megumi was silent for a moment then said, "You can stay here and wait until she wakes up, or you could leave. But you're the only one that can help with this situation."

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Kenshin to decide.

-

**What will Kenshin choose?**

**If you want, I'm going to be posting some information on this story(like what different types of magical beings there are, 'cuz I'm making a lot of them up.) on my profile soon, so you could read it to be less confused. I will be posting each time I let out more information on this story. Like for now, I will only post Kenshin's and Megumi's profiles.**

**Anyway.**

**Six pages. All written in a day… **

**Please review. :P**


End file.
